Waluigi
'Waluigi '''is a character in the ''Mario series. A twisted imitation of his rival Luigi and an frequent accomplice to Wario, he is typically an antagonist or anti-hero. Mario Party Series See also: Mario Party Stats Mario Party 3 Walugi appears, controlled by Jon. It is his Mario Party debut, with Jon switching from Mario to Waluigi. Only wins one board, Creepy Cavern, after overcoming the memorable Koopa Kard theft by Emile. He and Emile then trade roles at Waluigi's Island, Waluigi stealing a Barter Box from board winner Emile. Mario Party 4 Walugi appears, controlled by Jon. Almost sweeps the main boards only for a late Reversal of Fortune and Emile getting caught on a three ? Space sequence to steal Bowser's Gnarly Party. Mario Party 5 Walugi appears, controlled by Jon. Starts an eight-board winning streak by calling the first victory, on Pirate Dream, to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme. Winning every board in Mario Party 5 from Pirate Dream on. Is usually dubbed 'The Exorcist' when squished by Bowser or a Chain Chomp. Waluigi took his 10th board victory ever in Sweet Dream and in Bowser Nightmare he surpasses Donkey Kong with his 11th victory to become recordholder for most board wins. Mario Party 6 Waluigi appears, controlled by Jon. Waluigi wins 4 boards (6 if replayed boards are included). Waluigi grabbed victory in the first 3 boards, but Tim ended his eight-board winning streak that started in Pirate Dream by winning Snowflake Lake. Waluigi then took his 15th victory in the final board, Clockwork Castle. Mario Party 7 Waluigi appears and is, like in previous games, controlled by Jon. Waluigi starts well by winning the first board. He then would win Windmillville. Waluigi came close to clean sweeping all the GameCube Mario Parties, but came 1 star short after Yoshi (Tim) won the final board to make it a 3-way tie with Toad and Yoshi. Toad won based on the stats. Waluigi came second and Yoshi got third. Jon then proceeds to go undefeated in the Solo Cruise (including taking Windmillville again and one-shotting Bowser's Lovely Lift to end Bowser's Enchanted Inferno in four turns), then wins the Decathlon Castle with over 7000 points. (Jon at Windmillville was the only victory by the person who won the board the first time through; Tim and Emile both have two losses each, Tim being responsible for Neon Heights on Emile, while Jon ends 1-0 because he sat out Grand Canal). Fortune Street Walugi appears, controlled by Jon. His promotion animation is dubbed 'The Waluigi Windmill', a returning animation from Toadstool Tour. Trivia * Waluigi is like many other "evil" versions of Nintendo protagonists, such as Wario or Shadoo. ** Like Wario, Waluigi takes the differences between the Mario Bros. to the extreme on a specific bro's side. In this case, Waluigi is taller and thinner than Luigi, who is taller and thinner than Mario. *** Waluigi is so much taller than Luigi that his height classified him as a Large-size character despite his very thin appearance. The same happens to the equally-tall Rosalina, whose figure is similar to those of Peach and Daisy. * In the TRG Animated scenes Jon is usually depicted as Waluigi, sometimes with glasses. ** Tim and Emile are almost always animated in as their main characters Yoshi and DK respectively. *** Tom Fawkes' animated version of the Bowser's Magma Mountain Chance Time had Jon as Waluigi garbed as Mario (Waluigi hadn't yet made his Mario Party debut) *** Sometimes the characters' appearances in the animated versions of some of their best moments are tweaked, usually in relation to the moment being animated (hence Chance of a Lifetime having Jon as a Mario-garbed Waluigi) *Waluigi is said to have a Bridal boutique **This may have helped Jon go undefeated in Flower Shower during the Mario Party 5 LP. ***He subsequently went unbeaten in Fruit Talktail of Mario Party 6 after finding a gimmick with the microphone, going 3-0 - and the second one was with Tim using the mic while the third saw AI Peach (on Brutal) jump clear over a safe space near the end. *During Jon's stream of Super Mario Party, Waluigi's main girl of choice is Rosalina. **Jon isn't the only Waluigi main who views Rosalina as his character's preferred girl, for the Twitch duo of Tina Dayton and former Achievement Hunter Ray Narvaez Jr share this combination (Tina mains Rosalina while Ray mains Waluigi). *During the final turn of Towering Treetop Jon hit his taunt button: **Waluigi: YOU'RE LOUSY! **Jon: YES! IT'S THIS GAME! **Jon remarks that this and another taunt (Mario's taunt of "'EY STINKY!") are his favorites **Twice during the next board, E. Gadd's Garage (which Waluigi won when a last-turn Action Space and winning the final mini-game allowed him to tie Daisy (Emile) for both the Mini-Game and Action Stars), Waluigi hit the taunt button when Yoshi (Tim) got a Star. Emile and Tim missed the first one. *Waluigi is a known character amongst the BrainscratchCommentaries crew, as Waluigi 'Anarchy' Scapelli. Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Hat Wearers Category:ProtonJon Characters Category:Fortune Street Category:Fortune Street Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys Characters Category:TRG Animated Characters Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Fortune Street Winners Category:Humans Category:Not in Smash bros